Glycolate, the conjugate base of glycolic acid, is an α-hydroxy acid with applications primarily in skin care and personal care products, but also in dyeing and tanning, as a food additive, as a cleaning agent, and as a precursor for biocompatible polymers. Though glycolic acid is found in natural sources including sugarcane and sugar beet, it is chiefly manufactured from fossil fuels, via the carbonylation of formaldehyde by synthesis gas. In addition to the issues surrounding fossil fuels, there are concerns about formaldehyde being associated with the final glycolic acid product, especially as used in personal care products.